


What could/should have happened with King Cai

by someideasguy2



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Character Development, Headcanon, Other, Post GR2, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redemption, We need GR3, ideas that nobody would hate if they became canon, spoilers for gr2, things that i think should be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someideasguy2/pseuds/someideasguy2
Summary: GR2 shouldn't be the end for Kat and others, mostly because there's still some questions to be solved, including one of a character that i think wasn't used well compared to Kali Angel.Cai has some potential that lead me to come up with stuff that i wish Keiichiro Toyama himself/Siren Project could consider, since he'd love to make a GR3 if given the chance but apparently, just doesn't have enough plans for it.There's still so much potential for the series/characters and if what i wrote here were to happen, nobody would hate it as it'd just make people a bit more interested in Cai.Expect bad grammar, flawed English and possible misrepresentation of canon as mistakes but i'm sure i'll get your attention.Could also fit with Kat's character or something.Or justify additional DLC/chapters for GR2.
Relationships: Kat/Raven (Gravity Rush), kat/Cai, kat/raven/syd (Gravity Rush)
Kudos: 2





	What could/should have happened with King Cai

So, the reason why Kat managed to return to Hekseville was because she managed to succeed on containing the black sea inside her, giving her one or more powers to make her more powerfull.

She tells Dusty " _WE DID IT_ " and cries tears of joy, as she can finally see her friends again. But at the same time, she learned something about this world consuming darkness. A dark voice that can manipulate those into being evil. Could this be way Cai was a monster? He even admitted that a voice in a dream told him " _if this world keeps existing, Eto will never be free_ ".

When Kat reaches Raven and they hug and have an extremely emotional moment, Syd shows up to share the moment.

Kat: _As i said, i'd do anything for this world... specially coming back._

Syd: _Can't imagine things without you, even for a year... in other news, Cai is gone. We don't know how he escaped custody. I'll admit, the security there sucks but i do remember hearing him screaming when he was sleeping. Having some kind of nightmares or something._

Kat: _Nightmares? So this must be related to the black sea. Guys, we need to find Cai!_

Raven: _So, we gotta stop him again?_

Kat: _I'd say we have to save him, rather._

Kat, Raven and Syd decide to look for Cai, while random people notice Kat has return.

Random civillains: _I can't believe it, the gravity queen is ba-_

Kat: _Thanks for your enthusiasm but not now, i'm busy. Sorry._

Kat notices some child in a robe, with what appears to be stolen bread. Kat and Raven decide to confront the child, who then runs away. The child stops as Raven and Kat are in opposing directions in an alley, making the child unable to escape.

Kat: _Alright, kid. You can stop running now, we're not gonna hurt you._

Kat grabs the child by their hand and pulls up the robe's hood, revealing a desperate, weak, sobbing Cai.

Cai: _Please, don't hurt me, i've changed i swear! Everything i've done to you, your world, even Xicero, it was all because of a voice that lied to me this whole time. B-B-but then, when you left the city and i was put in a cell, i heard new voices and had new visions. I felt like everything around me changed. I realized how much of a monster i was and regret everything i've done. I'm sorry Alua and i wish Xicero would know this too._

Kat: _So, it appears you're not a threat anymore, just some sad, lost kid._

Cai: _All i have left is reminders of my sins. Wolp didn't make it and i don't think it's worth it to take me back to Eto. It's too late for that now. It's all my fault and nobody is going to forgive me. At least this city looks nice and the food i stole tastes good._

Kat: _You really are different now. You know what? I had an idea. Would you like to live in Hekseville? I can teach you new things, find hobbies and activities for you to enjoy, give you tasks to help others, maybe even get you to make new friends... IF you promise you did change and collaborate._

Cai: _You're giving me a chance to live? I thought you hated me. I'm the worst thing that has ever happened to you and your friends. We're not even related._

Kat: _For all the awful things you've done, you did it because something influenced you to do so and now it's gone. This isn't the first time an enemy or opponent of mine changes sides. Besides, you are now a poor lost child. Maybe you'll end up as an annoying brat but i wouldn't do worse than slapping your face... even if it was a really hard slap._

Cai: _Well, you must be the nicest person in the world, so of course you'll forgive me. But what about the others?_

Raven: _I guess i can forgive you too, but only after a while, depending the results of Kat's plans. She likes to do the impossible and everyone loves her for it, but not everyone shares that trait of hers._

Syd, who was hearing most of the conversation: _What if we gave him a new name? He might as well be a different person entirely. Hell, he has white hair and yellow eyes, like me. I could fool some people making it look like he's a relative of mine. I even got an extra room, so i wouldn't mind watching over him._

Cai: _That's nice. Eto could find a new king, for all i care._

Kat: _I guess you're going to live with your auntie *giggles*... but i prefer you call me Kat. Auntie makes me feel old._

Raven: _So, kid, you're in?_

Cai: _Okay *grabs Kat's hand* thank you for everything._

Kat: _It's not just about you, it's for everyone. King Cai is dead, you'll live as... uh Syd, what name would you pick for him, again?_

Syd: _Haven't thought of it yet, but one thing i can tell is that we're not the only ones fixing up Cai. If others forgive him as well, we could get more help._

Raven: _I always liked to have some kid around... (Raven to herself: Zaza... *tears up a bit*)_

Some other characters could react like:

Lisa: _What if i gave him some jobs to do? I don't support child labor but he used to be a king. If he wants to make himself usefull, let me know._

Eugie: _So, he's going to our school? Maybe i could teach him some cool stuff._

Yunica: _I don't know, Kat, you risked yourself to save us, yet kept our worst nightmare around? Sometimes, i don't even understand you._

Aki: _This is quite unpredictable, i'm sure the dream creators would be surprised about this._

Not sure if Wolp would ever return to make Cai follow Kat's steps. Maybe with some twist like "He has Xicero's spirit or something".

But yeah, i feel like he's missing something and think this is more interesting than "he returns as an older bad guy".

Could even fit with most PlayStation exclusives that are "older person and some kid" formatted.


End file.
